zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Dark Link vs. Link A battle between the Hero of Time and his doppelgänger. Who will come out victorious? The original, who is out to defeat Ganondorf (in most cases), he who weilds the sword of evil's bane, and the one who wants to bring goodness to the world. Or the carbon copy who is a minon of Ganondorf (in most cases), is the evil part of the Hero, and the one you need to do some thinking on how you'll defeat him, to defeat him. this is my first suggestion, if it's no good don't like, completely bash it into the dirt --BassJapas (talk) 22:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay, but I just can't bring myself to support for some reason. -'Isdrakthül' 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It could work, but I'm not a huge fan of it, so I'll just go with neutral. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Sexy hips vs. Skinny figure. Girl, I'm sold. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hate it. Contrived. Pointless. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I don't like it that much either. --'DekuStick '' '' : : I'd like to see Dark Link in a good fight, but a good fight this is not.'-- C2' / 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, I think it's a fair question. Dark Link has grown in popularity over the years. Portal-Kombat : : I thought there had to be similarities. The only similarities I see is that they're opposites. Sorry, but no matter how much you bend it, opposite ≠ similar. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: : Actually, Dark Link is a duplicate of Link, not his opposite. They just happen to be on different sides. -'Isdrakthül' ::: : There are similarities --BassJapas (talk) 01:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Too obvious, but decent. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very creative. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of told you this wouldn't work out remember? Oh well, at least you were brave enough to see it for yourself. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: : I remember, I just wanted to put it out there so it wouldn't be nawing at the back of my mind with a bunch of 'what if's.' --BassJapas (talk) 01:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like it, but I don't dislike it. -'Minish Link' 03:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's just obvious. Or obivious. Whichever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : J-just no, no.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not Hate this. Meep Meep (talk) 15:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) [[Impa|Impa (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Sahasrahla IT'S BACK AND EVEN KINKIER! Sahasrahla and Impa are important figures in Kakariko Village; Sahasrahla is the elder of the village, and Impa opened the town to everyone. They also have a connection with the Seven Wise Men/Sages/Ancient Sages/, Impa is the Sage of Shadow, and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. Both of them have important ties to Princess Zelda and are a great deal older than most other characters. They also aid Link in his quest significantly. I can has Sahasrahla fight plz? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like this one.'-- C2' / 22:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I know I supported last time, but I've realized that Impa will probably win just because she's a Sheikah. -'Isdrakthül' 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Great then. Great now. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Still good. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Not bad in the least, but it's sort of hard for me to get excited about it. Portal-Kombat : : I support this for the similarities. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Impa (Ocarina of Time) doesn't exist, so no. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Supported last time, I believe, and I still find it to be good. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Lets get something straight here. I would have supported this. But I without a doubt advised you to not put "Ocarina of Time" in Impa's link when you suggested this before. That got you an oppose last time for that exact reason. So I said don't put it in there because it doesn't matter. We know who you are talking about and people don't generally do it. But here we are. You didn't take my advice. So for sheer stupidity and igoring my advice to you, no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: : Well, maybe I was mistaken about your following Joe's instructions sometimes, Stars... --'DekuStick' '' '' :: : A) what does that mean? B) This was just so irritating. SA opposed her fight last time because she had the game in the link. I don't really agree with that, but if thats his reason, so be it. So I just said 'don't put it in next time since everyone knows what you mean'. But then coming on and seeing this again and seeing SA oppose it again for the same reason just really annoyed me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I'm so sorry that I am only human and FORGOT WHAT YOU SAID. I appreciate being called stupid, thanks! ^_^ -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 06:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Meh...at least you haven't inherited the Curse of Eternal Opposition, so it could be worse. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : C'est la vie. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I supported it last time and my opinion hasn't changed. -'Minish Link' 03:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, but I personally don't particularly like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't see why it's kinky...I do, however, see how it's awesome.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep? I don't know if I like it or not. Meep Meep (talk) 15:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : great conections and also it says ocarina of time because some people might get confused DmerkaGU10 04:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I will support again but do think the limiting Impa to OoT isn't the best idea. If it was limited to one I would think OoS/OoA would be better. But this is still go and I like it a lot .--Birdman5589 (talk) 06:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri vs. King of Red Lions Two of Link's companions. They both are found when they are in need of help. Once Link helps them, they become his means of quick water transportation. Link can swim himself, but these two are needed to swim more efficiently and in harsh conditions. They also both give Link an instrument. Finally, they both are the only known members of their race to talk (I'll hold back spoilers) and well.... they are both red of course....Ingo the great (talk) 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Oracles in the ToC, I like. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : good connections. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Das good.'-- C2' / 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : You put a lot of thought into making these suggestions. This is one of the better ones. Portal-Kombat : : weird, but actually brilliant. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Boo-yeah! - McGillivray227 01:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Very good. I like this a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't seen the King of Red Lions in the ToC in my time here, unless I missed it... so yes. -'Minish Link' 03:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's like Epona vs. King of Red Lions only it's not lame and is actually good. I likes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I am not interested in any way.It seems kind of boring and achingly one-sided. --[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant!!! Meep Meep (talk) 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : They are similar in that they are different. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: : Ironic that you should say that after your Link vs. Dark Link vote. -'Isdrakthül' 02:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Two items that shoot air out. They are found in the first dungeon, coincidentally also a forest-themed dungeon (like the majority of Zelda games, but it's a connection). They are used in conjunction with an sort of raft to propel over water (The first dungeon in TMC, the second in ST). They can also be used to blast away obstacles or piles of things like dust and leaves. Another obvious connection is that their games are both on handheld platforms. In the battle against the boss, they are used to stun it by making it fall over (Big Green ChuChu falls over, Stagnox flips over and... falls over, too...). (Oni suggested this fight first, but I didn't remember until now. Give some credit to him for this fight) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Eh, the idea is good, but the items are among my least favourite ones in the series. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 22:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Happen to be two of my favorite items in the series. Great idea. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Nahh....... not feelin' it. '-- C2 / 22:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Good but obvious connections to weapons that never really caught on. Portal-Kombat : : Great! Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I totally agree with John Marston over there... - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I generally don't like item fights. but this one is pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Minish Link' 03:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad as such, but it's just...well, boring. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :As far as item fights go this is one of the most creative I've seen Oni Link 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Connections. Boring Fight. Meep Meep (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Jabun vs. Lord Jabu-Jabu Both are giant fish and they both have an important part in there games. Jabu-Jabu is a dungeon in OoT and OoA. Jabun gives Link the last pearl in TWW. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Kind of iffy, if you ask me. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Too obvious. But to be fair, I wouldn't mind seeing the outcome. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad enough to oppose, but I don't really like it. -'Isdrakthül' 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not connection, doesn't sit with me well, I just don't like it overall. --BassJapas (talk) 01:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not that interesting to me... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 01:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 01:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are too obvious, most people probably noticed them by now. Portal-Kombat : : It's not bad... Like Joe, I would like to see who would win, though. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : We already have a half-brained theory about them being the same, so people obviously already realize the similarities between them. Besides of which, you didn't even mention several of said similarities...you just say they're giant fish that are important and that's where you end it. By that definition, we could replace one of them with Gyorg. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm sure those connections were meant to be seen. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Comments YES! I am starting to get neutral's! This means that my suggestions are getting better. I always have good ideas around tuesday, but forget them... Super duh... 00:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Write them down. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall. Let's hope I remember to create the list. Joe, you need to suggest a fight. Super duh... 02:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage